


Brandy and a Good Brood

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tag to the end of Omnivore (4x18). Mild angst. (Originally published March 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy and a Good Brood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday drabble for nebula99.

"I didn't see it," Aaron said. "I stood there in his house and I didn't see it."

Spencer stared at his lover's back. Aaron rarely drank, but there was a bottle of brandy sitting on the table by his favorite chair.

"Neither did Dave; he was there too," Spencer said.

Aaron snorted. "Dave hasn't been turning this case over in his head for as long as I have."

Spencer wasn't sure exactly what to say to that at first. It was true, after all, but it didn't make Aaron guilty for the crimes that Foyet committed. After a moment, he sighed. "You know how often it is that the unsub is interviewed by authorities and let go before they're finally caught."

"That's doesn't excuse it; it never does." Aaron picked up his glass and took a long drink.

Spencer pressed his lips together, a sudden flash of irritation hitting him. Aaron always did this. "You're not the one who made the deal. _You're_ not the one who made a unilateral, misinformed decision to end the initial investigation before it was over."

"Right, I did the exact opposite this time, and look what happened--"

"Please, I don't want to hear it," Spencer said, but as soon as the words were out, he regretted them.

"Fine," Aaron said, a edge to his voice, and rose stiffly to leave the room, taking the bottle with him.

Spencer caught up with him, curling his fingers around Aaron's arm to stop him. He gently took the bottle away before he spoke. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; I just hate this."

Aaron sighed. "I know," he said. "Doesn't change how I feel."

"I know," Spencer returned, and put the bottle on the nearest table. "Come to bed."

Aaron tensed. "You can't fix this with sex, Spencer."

"Did I say we were going to have sex?"

Aaron watched him for a moment, then without a word, let Spencer lead him to the bedroom. Spencer spent a few moments to undress Aaron, scattering chaste kisses over his skin, then stripped out of his own clothes and settled them both under the covers.

His arms snaked around Aaron, a leg hooking itself around one of Aaron's knees. Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's throat and relaxed there. 

Aaron closed his eyes and wished he could be comfortable, but his mind couldn't rest. Still, he was quiet for a long time, listening to Spencer breathing and letting Spencer's fingers stroke up and down his spine.

"Spencer..." he said finally, but Spencer interrupted.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'll listen, if you need me to, but we don't have to talk about it." Spencer lifted a hand to stroke through Aaron's hair. "We're not going to agree, anyway. You're going to beat yourself up, whether I want you to or not, and I'm going to hate it because I love you, whether you want me to or not."

Aaron felt a tiny hint of a smile creep onto his face completely of its own accord. He wasn't sure if it was because of what Spencer said, or because of the gratitude he felt that Spencer understood him and was willing to accept even the parts of Aaron he might not like. He wasn't sure he wouldn't want to talk about the case later, but right now it was nice to know he didn't have to just to make Spencer feel better. 

"Oh, I definitely want you to love me," he murmured.

Spencer lifted his head and smiled. "You know what I meant."

Aaron's lips curled just a little more. "I suppose... just a little sex couldn't hurt."

Spencer's smile widened, and he whispered, "Now that's something we _can_ agree on," then he shifted down underneath the covers.


End file.
